1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for providing a means for temporarily protecting an exposed utility pole base and the apparatus such as wires, cables and support structure which can extend therefrom whenever a pole is not yet placed in position on the base. This circumstance can occur when a pole has been broken and removed such as by a storm or by vehicular accident. However, the apparatus of the present invention can also be utilized in new construction areas where pole bases are installed but the poles are either not available yet or for one reason or another such as by construction backlog and the like.
The apparatus of the present invention is particularly usable for protecting the utility pole base and utility apparatus extending therefrom to prevent damage thereto while at the same time preventing harm that can be caused to children and other wherein such a light pole base might be viewed as an attractive nuisance. Thus this apparatus provides a secure means for completely sealing a utility pole base such as a light pole and the wires, cables or structural elements protruding therefrom on a temporary basis until placement of the actual pole or other utility structure extending upwardly and outwardly from the base is achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are utilized for covering utility apparatus for various purposes or other ground mounted systems such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,786 patented Aug. 6, 1985 to V. L. Borgmeyer et al and assigned to Westinghouse Electric Corp. on a “Padmounted Transformer Enclosure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,599 patented Apr. 13, 1993 to J. H. Kulp et al and assigned to TrafFix Devices, Inc. on a “Stabilized Barrel-Like Traffic Control Element”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,738 patented Nov. 30, 1993 to D. W. MacVoy and assigned to United Lighting Standards, Inc. on a “Universal Fixture Mount And Method Of Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,960 patented May 9, 1995 to B. A. James et al and assigned to Diversified Control, Inc. on a “Lock Structure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,846 patented to C. J. Macchietto on Jan. 9, 1996 and assigned to Valmont Industries, Inc. on a “Support Pole Having A Bell-Shaped Lower End”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,411 patented Jun. 11, 1996 to R. G. Crossman on a “Handhole Cover”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,022 patented Dec. 3, 1996 to G. M. Bach et al and assigned to Reynolds Consumer Products Inc. on a “Display Platform”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,394 patented Sep. 9, 1997 to J. S. Sweeney and assigned to DiversiTech Corporation on a “Base For Equipment”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,464 patented Apr. 14, 1998 to H. S. Adkins et al and assigned to ABB Power T&D Company Inc. on a “Padmounted Transformer Enclosure And Latch”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,555 patented May 12, 1998 to D. H. Albrecht and assigned to Composite Structures International, Inc. on a “Height Compensating Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,540 patented Mar. 9, 1999 to J. N. Morstein and assigned to Site Photometrics, Inc. on a “Utility Pole Base Pan With Drain”; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. Des. 411,509 patented Jun. 29, 1999 to R. R. Schlegel and assigned to PenCell Plastics, Inc. on a “Transformer Mounting Pad”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,727 patented Nov. 2, 1999 to J. N. Morstein et al and assigned to Site Photometrics, Inc. on an “Exterior Light Pole Mounting Bracket” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,468 patented Feb. 13, 2001 to R. R. Schlegel and assigned to PenCell Plastics, Inc. on a “Mounting Pad Apparatus For Supporting And Moving An Electrical Power Transformer While Positioned Thereon”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,414 patented Apr. 17, 2001 to M. L. Feldberg and assigned to Valmont-Lexington Corp. on a “Hinge Base Construction For Light Poles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,196 patented Oct. 15, 2002 to J. P. Crookham et al and assigned to Mucso Corporation on an “Apparatus And Method For A Temporary Spread Footing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,518,499 patented Feb. 11, 2003 to S. S. Kessler and assigned to Utility Marketing Corporation on a “Box Pad For Mounting Electrical Equipment”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,826 patented Jun. 28, 2005 to A. A. Damiano and assigned to Valmont Industries, Inc. on a “Breakaway Coupling”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,320 patented Dec. 6, 2005 to D. Maldonado-Cortes et al and assigned to Prolec GE, S.de R.L. de C.V. on a “Single Versatile And Fast Mounting Pad For Transporting And Supporting Different Sizes Of Electrical Distribution Transformers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,426 patented to C. R. Barrepski on Feb. 14, 2006 on a “Grounded Holding Device And Method Of Use”.